When fairytales come true
by Palantiriell
Summary: the fellowship fall to London and meet Melissa. Sparks fly when a certain member falls in love... NO SLASH Frodo/girl chap 4 up! r/r!
1. Losing you

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written for ages, but I was banned from the internet. Well I'm back now with the third chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at her with growing interest.  
  
"Hi." Said Pippin. "I'm Peregrin Took, this is Meriadoc Brandybuck, and-"  
  
"And you are Frodo Baggins." Finished Melissa, looking at Frodo in a weird fashion. They stared at her.  
  
"How do you know our names?" stuttered Frodo, disbelief written all over his face.  
  
"I'll explain later. Do you have the ring?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, here it-" Frodo stopped in panic, fumbling with his shirt in the gloom. "No! I don't! Oh no! Where is it?"  
  
"Calm down!" soothed Melissa. "Look, I can see you guys are in a fix. I mean, where are the others? Aragorn, Sam, Gimli, Boromir?" asked Melissa. The others looked blank. "Right. I want you to come home with me, my parents and brother have gone away for the week." They set off, with Frodo still looking blindly from side to side for it.  
  
When they got back to Melissa's house, she turned on the T.V and left the hobbits to it. She called Legolas into the kitchen.  
  
"Legolas," she began. "I reckon I know where Sam is. He's a gardener, so he'll be in the Queen's gardens. Now.." She was going to carry on, but Legolas interrupted.  
  
"How do you know about us?" he asked. "We have never met before, yet you seem to know everything."  
  
"I. er, I think it would be better if I wait for everyone to turn up before I tell you." Said Melissa. Legolas nodded. Melissa carried on explaining what to do and where to go.  
  
  
  
He knew where he was (well sort of), so where was the entrance? Legolas sighed. He would have to jump over the hedge. Once he was over, Legolas gasped at the sight. There were flowers bathed in moonlight everywhere, giving everything a pale ghostly sight.  
  
Legolas stood still, just drinking in the sight. He chanced to look around, and saw a dark figure lumped under a tree. Sprinting lightly, Legolas ran over to it, and kneeled down. He turned it over to reveal a familiar face-- it was Sam!  
  
Sam opened his eyes and smiled dazedly.  
  
"Hullo Legolas. Where did you spring from?" he whispered, then groaned and shut his eyes again.  
  
"Sam!" whispered Legolas urgently, but Sam didn't open his eyes again. Legolas lifted the hobbit's curly head and felt something damp. It was blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwhahahahaha! I'm going to leave you now, with this cliffhanger! I don't know if I'll write anything else * ducks from heavy object aimed at head* All right! I will! Please review! I'll be waiting! 


	2. Saying Hello

Hi again! I've decided to be nice and give you another chapter. Thank you Joselyn-Greenleaf for reviewing. Here is the next chapter just for you.  
  
  
  
Frodo awoke in the middle of the road, with a thing threatening to bear down on him (A/N it's a car).  
  
He braced himself for the impact, but instead felt hands gently but firmly carrying him away. He opened his eyes and saw Legolas.  
  
"Legolas my friend! I am glad to see you! Thank you for saving me from that monster, though I know not what it was." He cried.  
  
"Nor I," said Legolas thoughtfully, putting Frodo down, "yet it seemed to have 4 sorts of legs. Strange it was. I have not seen the likes of it until now. But first, we need to find the rest of the company. Let us look for them."  
  
About 10 minutes later, they came to a large crowd that were jeering around something. Pushing his way through the mass of bodies, he came to the middle and saw Merry and Pippin. They had their backs to one another and were looking warily around. Pippin spotted Frodo first.  
  
"Frodo! Help! We're trapped!" he whispered.  
  
"Just move towards them with your swords held high. They should leave you alone with those in your hand." Frodo replied. Pippin told Merry and they did as Frodo said. Frodo led them back to where Legolas hid and there was a welcome reunion.  
  
"Legolas, where are we?" Merry asked, but wasn't answered, for at that minute a girl walked past. Pippin sneezed and the girl stopped. She came to the place where the hobbits and elf were hiding. She peered into the gloom (they were in a alleyway) and saw a face. They both screamed at the same time and the girl backed away.  
  
She pulled a torch from her bag and shone it into the alley. This time she gasped, because she saw 3 small figures, and 1 tall one.  
  
"Why don't you guys come out so I can have a look at you." The girl said and the 4 of them shuffled out.  
  
"Wow." The girl shook herself then said "My name is Melissa Redwood."  
  
Okay. That's my second chapter. What do you think? My friend read it and he said it was good so far. Please review! 


	3. Can you find him?

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written for ages, but I was banned from the internet. Well I'm back now with the third chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at her with growing interest.  
  
"Hi." Said Pippin. "I'm Peregrin Took, this is Meriadoc Brandybuck, and-"  
  
"And you are Frodo Baggins." Finished Melissa, looking at Frodo in a weird fashion. They stared at her.  
  
"How do you know our names?" stuttered Frodo, disbelief written all over his face.  
  
"I'll explain later. Do you have the ring?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, here it-" Frodo stopped in panic, fumbling with his shirt in the gloom. "No! I don't! Oh no! Where is it?"  
  
"Calm down!" soothed Melissa. "Look, I can see you guys are in a fix. I mean, where are the others? Aragorn, Sam, Gimli, Boromir?" asked Melissa. The others looked blank. "Right. I want you to come home with me, my parents and brother have gone away for the week." They set off, with Frodo still looking blindly from side to side for it.  
  
When they got back to Melissa's house, she turned on the T.V and left the hobbits to it. She called Legolas into the kitchen.  
  
"Legolas," she began. "I reckon I know where Sam is. He's a gardener, so he'll be in the Queen's gardens. Now.." She was going to carry on, but Legolas interrupted.  
  
"How do you know about us?" he asked. "We have never met before, yet you seem to know everything."  
  
"I. er, I think it would be better if I wait for everyone to turn up before I tell you." Said Melissa. Legolas nodded. Melissa carried on explaining what to do and where to go.  
  
  
  
He knew where he was (well sort of), so where was the entrance? Legolas sighed. He would have to jump over the hedge. Once he was over, Legolas gasped at the sight. There were flowers bathed in moonlight everywhere, giving everything a pale ghostly sight.  
  
Legolas stood still, just drinking in the sight. He chanced to look around, and saw a dark figure lumped under a tree. Sprinting lightly, Legolas ran over to it, and kneeled down. He turned it over to reveal a familiar face-- it was Sam!  
  
Sam opened his eyes and smiled dazedly.  
  
"Hullo Legolas. Where did you spring from?" he whispered, then groaned and shut his eyes again.  
  
"Sam!" whispered Legolas urgently, but Sam didn't open his eyes again. Legolas lifted the hobbit's curly head and felt something damp. It was blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwhahahahaha! I'm going to leave you now, with this cliffhanger! I don't know if I'll write anything else * ducks from heavy object aimed at head* All right! I will! Please review! I'll be waiting! 


	4. While you were sleeping

Hello! It's me! Back with another chapter! Finally. Anyway. Disclaimer: I don't in any way own any of the LOTR characters. If I did, I wouldn't be using a disclaimer, would I?  
  
  
  
This was urgent. Sam needed medical attention right away.  
  
Legolas wrapped Sam in his cloak and carried him back to Melissa's house.  
  
Frodo and Merry were standing outside the front door, talking animatedly, but stopped straight away, seeing Legolas come up.  
  
Frodo yelled in delight and rushed over to his friends, but stopped seeing the grave look on Legolas' face.  
  
Legolas took Sam inside-with Frodo and Merry following- to find Melissa teaching Pippin how to use the remote for the T.V. She looked up as Legolas came in.  
  
"What happened? Where was he? Is he ok?" she asked. Legolas set the unconscious Sam down on the couch and looked at her gravely.  
  
"He has cut his head and been knocked out. How bad the wound is, I do not know." He said sadly, then stared out of the window, out into the dusk. Melissa stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay!" She called confidently. "I know what to do. I took a first aid course last year." She got a bowl of warm water, a sponge and several plasters. She came out again and sat down on the coffee table, which was in front of the settee and started cleaning away the blood using the sponge and water.  
  
She put a plaster on, and cleared everything away. Ten minutes later, Sam sighed. He opened his eyes and stared at Melissa blankly for a minute, then backed away, fear evident on his face.  
  
Merry put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right Sam. This is Melissa Redwood. She's a friend of ours. She looked after you."  
  
"Why thank you Miss," said Sam gratefully. "But where is Frodo?"  
  
"I'm here Sam." Said Frodo, standing behind him. Tears were streaming down his smiling face. He moved to the side of Sam and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad you're all right!" he whispered fiercely, as he let go.  
  
"Ok guys, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I reckon we should all go to bed." Said Melissa, yawning. The hobbits agreed with her. "Right. I'll get you some blankets. Frodo and Sam, you can sleep in my room. Merry and Pippin, you can sleep in the large room with the double bed. Legolas, there's a small room at the end of the hall. You can sleep there."  
  
"But what about you?" asked Pippin curiously.  
  
"I'll sleep on this couch." Replied Melissa.  
  
About half an hour later, when he was sure everyone was asleep, Frodo went downstairs to Melissa.  
  
Her brown hair was spread over a cushion, and her blanket had fallen off. Frodo put the blanket back on and then kissed her cheek.  
  
Melissa mumbled something, and her fingers ghosted over where the kiss had been. Frodo smiled and went back upstairs. He got into bed without realising that Sam was awake as well.  
  
In the dark, Sam shook his head in amusement and thought about Frodo. He needed someone to love. Who better than Melissa? She was better than all the hobbit lasses Sam knew, except for Rosie.  
  
"Ah Rosie." Sam whispered into his pillow. "I'll be back soon."  
  
  
  
So what do you think? If you liked, review. Constructive flames will be appreciated. 


End file.
